


Souvenir

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: The Mole succeeds in tying up a loose end.





	Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mole succeeds in tying up a loose end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time, and probably only time, writing necrophilia, but here it is. 
> 
> Hope it reads okay <3

The scene was a mess.

The Matsugane family had caused quite a wreck, Kuroiwa mused, eyeing the spreading fire. All in an effort to save Hamura. Amusing, really, to know these men caused so much damage to rescue him yet they simply step aside as Kuroiwa walks in.

“Is that the Mole?” Yagami asked, turning to Hamura.

He hadn’t told them who he was. Kuroiwa wanted to laugh. Did Hamura think he was safe because he didn’t tell them his identity? He was too much of a liability to their cause now. He knew too much, he had shown himself to be a naive fool (Shintani-sensei’s death was all his fault) and actually ending up in Yagami’s hands as a captive said enough.

He was Yagami’s link. To lose Hamura was to lose his only lead.

Without hesitation, Kuroiwa raised his gun, pointing directly at the Matsugane clan captain.

That look of fear on Hamura’s face was perfect, his eyes wide in terror as Kuroiwa raised his gun, firing three shots. 

Just like that, Yagami’s link to him, the Mole, was gone. Snuffed out so simply, like all those other leads. How truly sad, Kuroiwa thought, the smirk on his face hidden by collar of his black raincoat.

The Matsugane patriarch had a conflicted look on his face as Hamura fell, like he wanted to reach out and prevent his fall. Maybe even comfort him in his final moments. A sweet thought, but the old man remained rooted to the spot as Hamura’s back hit the floor.

There was no struggle to breathe, no spasms, nothing. Hamura died immediately. A gift, as he knew the bastard would be spiteful enough to name him in an act of revenge as he bled out. Should have done it when he had the chance.

He slaughtered the rest of the Matsugane clan as they stupidly charged at him. One of them was extremely upset at the loss of their dear captain. Kengo, Kuroiwa recalls his name. He ran at him with the intent to kill, but Kuroiwa shot him down easily, just like all the others. That left only Yagami and the Matsugane patriarch alive. He shot them both in the legs, bringing them down and he walked forward, pocketing the gun on his way. Yagami was looking up at him with such an intense hatred, Kuroiwa found it truly stimulating. 

How pitiful to get so far, only to fail.

He kneeled down, one arm under Hamura’s back and the other under his knees, lifting the body into his arms like it weighed nothing, and then he left.

Left Yagami to wallow in his hatred and his failure.

Left Matsugane to lament the loss of his men and his weakness.

Maybe if someone had ran forward to shield Hamura, he'd still be alive. But who would shield a man like him? After everything? Kuroiwa doesn't know what Hamura told Yagami and Matsugane while being held captive by them and he didn't care. Hamura was dead. By his hand.

And he felt good.

Kuroiwa didn't want to allow anyone else the chance to kill Hamura. He was Kuroiwa's to kill. He just didn't think the chance would be given to him so easily. Despite how easily Kuroiwa could kill Hamura, Ichinose protected him, as he was a necessary part to their process. To anyone else, it would probably be sad to lose a partner of twenty years, but not Kuroiwa. He supposed the only thing he would miss was the intimacy.

Kuroiwa manages to avoid the police and the people standing by, sneaking out a side door of the cabaret, carrying Hamura's body down an empty alley. The fire would keep people's attention for a long time. No one would come this way. At the end of the alley, Kuroiwa knelt down, laying Hamura down on the ground. He could get a good look at him now.

Hamura died with a look of fear on his face, eyes wide open and lips parted just a bit. There was dried blood on his face, nose possibly broken, bruises on his cheeks and around his eyes. Blood stained that suit he always kept pristine and perfect, the bullet wounds pronounced against the white. A nice sight, Kuroiwa thought, settling down on his knees next to Hamura's body, reaching out to grip his chin and tilt his head towards him.

He knows those lips, knows them so well, having kissed them hard enough to bruise many times before, having them around his cock. Lowering the collar of his raincoat enough to expose his lips, Kuroiwa leaned over Hamura, pressing his lips against the corpse’s lips. Hamura’s lips aren't cold, but they aren't exactly warm either, which is to be expected, but they fit against Kuroiwa’s still so perfectly. The body below him remained silent but he could imagine Hamura’s pleasurable moans.

He was hard. He always did enjoy successful hits, but there was something even more pleasurable about killing Hamura. He wasn't a target, in the same way as the rest of his victims had been, but if there was any chance that he would have said too much, he had to die.

He pressed his lips hard against Hamura's again, slipping his tongue inside the corpse's mouth. He got the vague taste of copper. Pulling back slightly, he licked Hamura's lips. At the same time, he worked on undoing Hamura’s belt, opening the buttons on his trousers and pushing the trousers down Hamura’s legs, just past his knees, revealing white briefs.

He unzipped his raincoat, allowing himself access to his own trousers. He was never a fan of fucking in this thing. Much too warm, but it would have to do. He undid his trousers and reached down, freeing his hard cock. Leaning over the corpse, he pressed his face into Hamura's neck and he got the subtle scent of cologne. That fresh and minty cologne Hamura always liked to wear. If Kuroiwa closed his eyes, he could imagine being in bed with Hamura again, holding him close and pushing deep within him. That scent was something he had come to associate with intimacy. There was no affection in their relationship, but the smell of that cologne was oddly nostalgic.

Kuroiwa gripped the band of the briefs and tugged them down. If Hamura were alive right now, he'd be yelling about how it was freezing, or questioning why Kuroiwa chose to do this in a filthy alley. Nothing worth concerning himself with now, he thought, roughly sinking his nails into Hamura's hips and lifting his body to give himself a better angle. Once he's seated inside him, Kuroiwa takes a moment to look at Hamura.

Yagami and the Kyorei clan did a number on him, but Kuroiwa doesn't think he's ever looked this good before. The only thing that would make it better is if those wounds were inflicted by Kuroiwa himself. Of course Hamura shows no resistance, as he would have when alive. His body remains slack, rocking only slightly with the force of Kuroiwa's thrusts. His head lulls to the side, eyes still wide and unseeing.

"This is your fault, you know." Kuroiwa hisses, thrusting into the corpse again and again, noticing how his hole puckers around his cock, "It didn't have to be like this."

What would Hamura say right now?

Probably beg and plead his innocence, tell Kuroiwa he hadn't told them anything, he wouldn't dare betray him like that. He wouldn't beg him to stop. He was a cock hungry slut who always wanted something to fill him up. He would beg for forgiveness, beg for Kuroiwa's mercy. 

The mere thought of that is enough to make him cum, a quiet moan leaving his mouth. He pulled out, watching as his cum leaks from Hamura's hole.

He would miss this, but he's sure he can find someone who hurts just as nicely.

After getting decent and zipping up his raincoat, he looked down at Hamura's body. He'd leave him like this. Such a sight to find, but there was something else Kuroiwa wanted from him before this was over. Kuroiwa reached into his pocket, pulling out an ice-pick. Normally, Shono would do the honours, but this was in no way linked to AD-9. Gripped the ice-pick tightly, he gripped Hamura's chin and moved the sharp utensil close to his eyes.

What better way of remembering this?

He dug the ice-pick forward, gouging Hamura's eye out, simply and effectively.

He repeated that with the other eye.

When Yagami found the corpse, he'd find a used and broken body, cum stains evident on his suit and blood leaking from his eyes. He's sure he can come up with some way to make sure Yagami finds the body. 

And Kuroiwa would be keeping Hamura's eyes as a souvenir.

It's one way of holding onto him.


End file.
